


all too ready

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico desperately wants to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all too ready

The thing is, Nico's okay with all this. He's blindfolded and bound and Jenson's hot breath on his ear sends shivers down his spine and he really wants to move his hips, to grind against Jenson's hand that's currently resting on his jeans covered crotch, but that'd mean that he's probably not going to get to come today. It's okay, it really is, because Nico knows that delayed gratification results in some really intense orgasms, but sometimes, there's only so much he can take.

'So wet and ready for me,' Jenson murmurs. He rubs his fingers over the damp patch on Nico's underwear, and Nico moans, willing himself not to thrust up against Jenson's hand. 'Have you been good this week, princess?'

'I have,' Nico answers, biting back a moan as Jenson applies more pressure.

'Didn't touch yourself?' Jenson asks, taking his time, stroking. 'Not once? Not even in the showers?'

Nico's unable to answer by now, he's biting hard on his lower lip and it's been so long and he's hoping that this time he's going to get to come, it doesn't matter if it's from Jenson touching him or Jenson fucking him, as long as he gets off.

Jenson sucks Nico off later on, while Nico's hands are still bound and legs spread wide apart. It's been so long, or maybe a week isn't all that long but still, and when Nico comes he comes so hard that he's crying and god it's embarrassing, having Jenson peel off the blindfold to look at him.

'Shh it's okay,' Jenson says, fumbling at the rope that binds Nico's wrists together. He kisses Nico's forehead, rubs circles into the small of Nico's back and Nico relaxes against Jenson, boneless and pliant, letting Jenson soothe him.

Except, well, he'd rather that they clean up before Jenson starts kissing him again, because dried come all over is pretty disgusting.


End file.
